


“Wanna come over and watch netflix?”

by syrenpan



Series: Arthur/Danse stories [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, True Love, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan
Summary: Modern AU Boston - Arthur Maxson is the boss of the successful private security firm, BOS. And since he has just broken up with his girlfriend, he invites his best friend and second in command, Danse, over for an evening of brainless TV and companionship. Lines will be crossed and secrets will be revealed. Brace yourself for fluff and porn. The story is a gift for Tess because she is awesome and it was her prompt request, taken from this list.Chapter 2 is the response to prompt 28 from this list.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tess1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/gifts).



_“Always Nuka Cola.”_

The famous jingle played on endless loop until Danse finally pushed the button to read the text message.

_“Wanna Netflix tonight? A”_

“Fuck!” Danse swore under his breath. He looked at the message again, sent 15 minutes ago when he had just stepped into the shower. 

“You have some nerve, Arthur,” Danse muttered, still staring at the tiny screen. Three months of nothing and then this, as if they had just seen each other this morning, as if Arthur hadn’t all but forgotten Danse’s existence when he had gotten together with that…that…

Danse sighed and tossed the phone onto his bed. He knew he was being unfair. Nora Moses was not at fault here. Not at all. But it was easier to project his frustration onto the woman than to admit his best friend had essentially dumped him for pussy.

No, that was unfair, too. Danse had been the one to introduce them at Arthur’s 23rd birthday party after he had hired Nora. Arthur Maxson was technically the owner of the private security company, even if Danse pretty much ran the BOS for him, and she and Arthur had just clicked. Retrospectively, Danse should have seen this coming. Arthur had always had a soft spot for strong, feisty women.

He dropped his wet towel on the floor and began to dress, still not sure what to do about the text message. He knew deep down he had no right to be mad at Arthur. He was his employee first and best friend second, at least that’s what Danse kept telling himself. As an employee, it was none of his business as long as Nora did not feel pressured to engage in a relationship with the boss, and as Arthur’s friend, he should have been happy for him, shouldn’t he? Why was he so torn up about this anyway?

_“Always Nuka Cola.”_

Danse eyed the flashing screen as he pulled on a pair of Captain America boxer shorts. He knew it was him again. Arthur could be very persistent when he wanted something.

_“Always Nu-”_

He pressed the button and read the message.

_“I’m sorry. I was a tool.”_

“Fuck okay,” Danse growled at the phone as he typed the response one-handed.

_“U alive then?”_

The jingle chimed again ten seconds later.

_“ K I deserved that. You comin?”_

Danse took a deep breath and replied. _“Want pizza?”_

*~*

_“Always Nuka Cola.”_

Arthur’s face nearly split in half from grinning when he heard Danse’s text chime just outside his front door. He had not seen his friend apart from team meetings at work in weeks and it had been entirely his fault.

He opened the door and there he stood, pizza boxes balancing on one hand, phone in the other. Arthur’s stomach did a little flip when Danse looked up at him.

“I was just texting you,” Arthur smiled, taking the pizza boxes out of Danse’s hand.

“I see that,” Danse replied gruffly, following Arthur into the kitchen, still distracted by his mobile.

 _“Where’s the food?”_ Danse read out loud. “Geez, thanks. Nice to see you care, Arthur.”

Ignoring the sarcasm, Arthur put the pizza down and opened the fridge. “Beer?” he asked over his shoulder.

“Sure.”

They both grabbed a cold bottle of Gwinnett, clinked them together and drank deeply. They sighed happily before they grabbed slices of pizza and settled onto the old but insanely comfortable couch in front of Arthur’s giant ass television.

“You’ve all that cash and yet you insist on keeping this old thing - why is that?”

Arthur looked at Danse. “You got a problem with the Prydwen? You just say the word. The floor is reasonably clean.”

They smirked at each other. “No, I’m good. Feels like home,” Danse replied happily, wiggling himself deeper into the cushions and missed the look on Arthur’s face.

“Danse?”

The other man looked up. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry, man.”

Arthur could see the muscles in his friend’s throat work as he swallowed hard. When Danse didn’t reply, Arthur started to fidget, tempted to fill the silence with words, but he knew he had to watch and wait. Had to give the other man the space to decide whether he would accept the apology or not. It made Arthur feel stupidly young despite the fact that Danse was only six years his senior.

“You remember what I told you ten years ago when you were nearly bleeding to death all over me?” Danse asked.

“Don’t worry, it’ll come out in the wash. Eventually.”

Danse nodded. “I wasn’t happy about it. It was my first day on patrol and that uniform was brand new. I was so fucking proud of it. But there’re more important things in life and even if something doesn’t go quite according to plan and that sucks at that moment, eventually, all that counts is that it will be okay in the end and no-one died.”

Arthur frowned at his friend. “That made no sense whatsoever.”

The other man chuckled. “I’m saying, I wasn’t happy about it, but I’ll get over it. I just want you - us -  I want us to be okay.”

“Are we okay?” Arthur worried his lower lip.

Danse sighed and looked at the screen with the giant red logo on it. “I dunno, Arthur. I’m glad to see you, I really am. I…I missed you.” Arthur’s heart leapt into his throat for no reason whatsoever. He felt he should say something, but Danse wasn’t finished yet. “It’s just…I’m… Fuck, ask me again after, okay?“ He gestured to the pizza and beer and the TV.

Arthur let out the breath he hadn’t even noticed holding. He covered it up by pretending to look for the remote control. “Okay. Here we go.”

*~*

It was still dark outside when Danse opened his eyes.

For a second he almost panicked because he had no idea where he was, and something heavy was pinning him down.

No, not something. Someone.

Arthur sighed in his sleep and shifted slightly on top of Danse, nose tucked under Danse’s chin. A dream, then. Because there was no way this could possibly be happening. The temptation to shut his eyes and slip back into deeper sleep was almost overwhelming. Arthur was a solid, warm weight on his chest and it made Danse so fucking happy, he wanted to cry. But if he woke up completely, this would be gone and he wasn’t sure what was crueler, knowing that he had held him for a few moments, or knowing that in the real world, he never would.

Danse didn’t know where the lump in his throat had come from. He swallowed hard, trying to force it down. His eyes were suddenly burning, so he squeezed them shut again. He could feel his muscles tensing in an effort to keep still. But Arthur made a discontent sound, probably feeling the tension. He didn’t want it to end. Concentrating on breathing calmly, Danse willed his body back to sleep.

Before he lost consciousness again, he briefly wondered whether he would remember the dream in the morning.

*~*

Arthur had a weird dream about a horde of undead zombies chasing him around Boston airport. He would miss his flight at this rate, and he was naked under the heavy coat he was wearing. The rhythmic stomping of the horde’s feet was making him more nervous than not knowing where his ticket was.

“Wanna smoke?” Danse was there, smiling, and offering him a cigarette.

“I quit. And you don’t smoke, remember?” Arthur pointed out with impeccable logic.

“Yes, but… safety off!”

The zombies crashed through a glass window and Arthur woke up.

For a second Arthur thought he would scream because he knew he was awake and in his own house but the thumb-thumb-thumb sound was still there. It took him a second to figure out what it was. Danse’s heartbeat was hammering in his chest and Arthur knew that because his ear was pressed against the other man’s sternum.

“Oh.”

“Arthur?”

“Uhm…” He sat up as fast as he could and scooted to the other end of the couch. Morning light was filtering in through the blinds, allowing him to see the large wet spot on Danse’s grey t-shirt.

“Sorry, I think I drooled on you.” Arthur winced. He thought briefly he ought to have a headache. Wasn’t this the sort of thing that only happened after one beer too many? He experimentally clutched his head and found to his dismay he felt absolutely fine.

“Morning,” Danse mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his neck before he prodded the wet spot on his chest.

The Prydwen was very comfortable, Arthur had slept many a night in her warm embrace, but not usually on top of someone else. And most certainly not on top of his best friend.

But Danse seemed to be too preoccupied to be uncomfortable about the situation. Instead, he asked, “What time is it? 

“7:36.”

The other man was instantly more awake. “Fuck, I should’ve been in the office at 7.” He jumped off the couch and struggled into his trainers.

“Relax, I know you’re on good terms with the boss.”

That got him a wry chuckle. “Yeah, but the boss doesn’t need to make sure the crew have the updated duty roster, and it’s payroll day.”

Arthur rubbed his eyes. He needed coffee. “Hey, Danse?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we okay?”

Danse looked at him, hand on the doorknob. For a second Arthur was under the bizarre impression that Danse wanted to come over and…no, it was just because of the couch and last night and… He definitely needed coffee.

“I’m if you are.” Danse smiled at him.

“All good. Coffee. You sure you don’t wanna hang a bit and, eh, maybe borrow a shirt?”

Danse glanced down at himself and shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I really gotta go. I’ll text you later. I take it you’re not coming in today?”

Arthur pretended to think it over before he replied, “Nope. I’m at a crucial level, going up against the Big Bad soon. Just one more mission and my faction is ready to fuck some shit up.” His XBOX was calling him to a different kind of duty today.

Danse rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Well, you’ve been working overtime and could do with a couple of days off. But don’t play too long and at least go outside for a bit?”

“Yes, dad.”

“Don’t!” Danse glared at him before he opened the door. “I’ll text you later,” he called and then he was gone.

Arthur shuffled into the kitchen and made coffee on autopilot. He was still confused how they had ended up on the couch like that but Danse didn’t seem to mind, so Arthur shoved it aside while he walked back to the Prydwen with a steaming mug of coffee.

He smiled to himself because it looked as if his best friend had forgiven him for being a tool and that was all that really mattered in the end. But what had that weird fucking dream been all about?

“Tsk. Zombies? Too much _Walking Dead,_ I guess.” Arthur mumbled to himself before he pick up the controller and started the game.

*~*

_“Always Nuka Cola.”_

Danse hit mute and stuffed the phone into the back of his jeans while drinking the awful office coffee, reading the latest report from Rhys. He chuckled into the mug. Unlike most of the other employees, Danse included, Rhys hadn’t trained as a police officer and was therefore not used to writing formal reports after an assignment which was why his were usually riddled with personal comments and expletives.

Danse looked up when Haylen walked up to his desk.

“Hey Danse, I-“

Bzzz. Bzzz.

“Fun in your pants?’ Haylen smirked.

“Shit, hang on.” Danse pulled the phone out again, cursing himself for forgetting to turn the vibration off as well.

“Something good?” Hayden asked, waggling her eyebrows.

_“5k - 6pm?”_

The corner of Danse’s mouth twitched. He had suggested Arthur should go outside for a bit, so he replied. _“K CU”_

When he caught sight of Haylen’s face, he grunted, “It’s nothing. Just Arthur. Did you want something?”

“Yeah, how about a billion bucks so I can leave this shitty place and settle down in Jamaica?”

“You’re not thinking small, I give you that. But as far as I can see, it’s blue skies and sunshine out there.”

Haylen sighed. “Forecast says it’s going to rain cats and dogs later, but what else is new?”

“Speaking of-“

“Yes. I got an email from Nora. The transfer to the D.C. branch went smoothly.”

Danse tried to smile but only ended up grimacing. “And otherwise?”

Haylen gave him a puzzled look until Danse pointed out that she and Nora had bonded a bit and thought she might have given an indication whether she felt sore how things had played out with the boss. Apart from a personal interest, Danse had to make sure she wasn’t going to try and sue them.

“Hey, you know she isn’t like that,” Haylen said defensively.

“I know,” Danse sighed, “but I’ve to be sure. It’s my job to protect our interests. It’s nothing personal.”

Haylen squinted at him. “You sure about that?”

Danse leaned back in his chair. “Meaning?”

She eyed him warily for a few seconds as if weighing the consequences before she reached the decision to share. “Well, before she hooked up with the boss, I always thought you and she might… I dunno. You were out on assignments together an awful lot before…” Her voice trailed off.

When Danse just stared at her, Haylen crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Okay, I thought you might feel angry because she preferred Maxson over you, and then after he dumps her ass after a few weeks, you’re forced to give her a promotion so she could transfer south. Sure could look like she took advantage of you.”

Danse’s eyebrows rose. “Why on earth would you think that? She and I, it wasn’t like that between us at all.”

“No, no, it would’t have been, would it now?”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” He got up from his chair and walked around the desk until he could sit on it. He mimicked Haylen’s stance, arms crossed in front of him, glaring at his colleague until what she had said sank in.

“Arthur left _her_?”

Haylen paused. “Why yes? You didn’t know?”

“It’s just, usually, they leave him. You know, he never has enough time, too much work, too much-”

“Hanging out with Danse,” Haylen cut him off, a sly grin on her face.

The office felt suddenly too hot for no apparent reason.

“What? That’s absurd. Arthur practically forgets I exist every time he gets a new girlfriend. It’s always been that way.”

“Yeah, for a week maybe and then he always comes back to you. And you’re there, waiting for him with open arms.”

“Haylen, he barely spoke to me in the past three months. And when he did, it was just about work. Not that it matters anyway, not really. It’s not like he and I-“

Danse clamped his mouth shut and looked away. He could feel a blush starting from the back of his neck. Even he could tell he sounded like a jealous boyfriend. When they had woken up this morning and Danse had realised he hadn’t dreamed the whole thing at all, he had almost lost it. And then a short time later when he had been ready to walk out the door and Arthur had looked at him, scruffy and sleepy and essentially asking Danse how he felt about them, Danse had almost given in and told him everything. But he couldn’t risk it. He just couldn’t. The thought of losing Arthur forever was making him feel physically sick. He was sure he would rather die than know Arthur felt disgusted by him.

Haylen dragged his attention back to the conversation. “Uh-hn. But this time he walked out on her and as far as I can tell, the first thing he did was call you. Am I right?”

Danse had the sudden urge to be behind his desk again when his phone buzzed.

“Speaking of the devil,” Haylen smirked.

Ignoring her grin and grateful for the distraction this time, Danse pulled out his mobile and read the message.

_“Just saw the forecast. Rain later. Wanna run now?”_

_“Yes. CU in 30”_

“I gotta go,” Danse mumbled, avoiding Haylen’s gaze. He would have to go home and change and…

“Tell him,” Haylen said softly.

Danse stopped, his back to her. “What?”

“Just tell him.”

He closed his eyes briefly before he turned, and without looking at Haylen, he brushed passed her and grabbed his jacket from the hook on the wall.

“Danse-“

“You’re crossing a line,” Danse growled angrily.

“Sorry,” she replied, “but some lines need to be crossed.”

Danse exhaled, still unable to look at her before he simply walked out. The door slammed shut behind him, making him wince. Fuck, he would apologise to Haylen later but it really wasn’t any of her business, good intentions notwithstanding.

He groaned and looked up at the sky, still blue, but he could now feel a slight chill in the air and the first clouds seemed to form on the horizon.

*~*

Arthur was already waiting for him in front of his house when Danse pulled into the driveway. His heart leapt into his throat when Arthur gave him a tiny wave before he finished off his energy drink and tossed the empty can in the garbage bin. He walked up to Danse’s truck and leaned his arms on the open window.

“Hi,” he said, smiling.

Danse felt helpless. All he could do was stare and realise he wouldn’t be able to keep his secret for much longer. Not when Arthur was looking at him like that, or smiling like he did just now.

He blamed Haylen. If she hadn’t pushed their conversation in that direction, Danse would have been fine. He had been fine for the past five years. Ever since he had felt that twist in his gut when he saw Arthur kiss his girlfriend on his 18th birthday. Everyone had started singing, everyone except Danse who was feeling faintly ill as he watched Arthur and - whatever her name was - making out before she gave him a tight hug. Arthur had hugged her back and then glanced up. Their eyes had met and for a brief moment it had been as if they were alone in the room. Nothing in the world mattered anymore except that Arthur was seeing him, and he knew that their relationship had changed at least inside Danse’s heart forever.

The moment had passed and they had continued being best friends, and it had been enough. It had been something. Better than nothing. Better than risking it all and never seeing that look in Arthur’s eyes again. Like the look he was giving him right now.

Danse cleared his throat and hoped he didn’t look as flushed as he felt. He pointedly looked out of the windshield to the sky where the clouds had gathered like harbingers.

“Mhm, we’d better get going if we want to finish before that hits us,” he pointed to a particular dark cloud near the horizon.

Arthur turned to look and Danse took a deep breath through his nose to calm himself before he opened the door, forcing Arthur to step back, and got out of his truck.

“You ready?”

No, Danse thought, but he nodded anyway.

“Gimme your phone, I’ll put it inside.”

Danse handed his mobile over and was grateful for the minute it took Arthur to toss it inside his house. He was still nervous as hell but felt he could survive this without having a breakdown by the time they started to run.

At least for all but ten steps into the jog when Arthur said, “Gods, I missed this,” and Danse almost forgot how to breathe.  

*~*

Thankfully, the rhythm of the jog calmed Danse’s nerves. There was something meditative about the exercise, the breathing, Arthur by his side. They weren’t talking, just running in companionable silence like they had pretty much every day for going on ten years now.

They had made it to the halfway mark when the first lightning strike illuminated the sky, followed by the rumble of thunder. They had barely time to curse before the sky opened and it didn’t so much rain, it poured.

One look at each other was all it took before they silently agreed to make a run for the gazebo by the pond. They were both soaked to the bone by the time they arrived. More lightning flashed, with thunder close on its heels.

“Shit. Storm is right above us,” Danse murmured looking up at the dark sky.

Arthur stepped next to him, his shoulder almost touching Danse’s. He looked up. “Damn. I’d hoped we would have more time.”

“Me too,” Danse replied earnestly. He could still feel his heartbeat, probably because he hadn’t gone on a good run in three months. Certainly not because Arthur stood so close, he could feel the heat radiating from his body.

“No turning back now, is there?”

Arthur’s voice sounded strange. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Danse made the mistake of turning his head, and looked straight into Arthur’s eyes.

Lightning flashed again. His lips were on Arthur’s before the thunder seemed to tear the sky apart.

Later Danse would be able to recall every single detail about their first kiss. The roaring of the storm. The hard sound of the rain on the metal canopy. Arthur tasted like the energy drink he had downed before they had gone out. The soft fabric of Arthur’s t-shirt in his fists as he dragged the other man closer against his body. The warmth of Arthur’s hands on his face as he held him.

Danse made a desperate sound in the back of his throat when he opened his lips and Arthur’s tongue swept inside his mouth. He suddenly understood why it was called falling in love because this felt like jumping out of a chopper without his parachute. His stomach dropped and he might have sunk to his knees if Arthur hadn’t decided at that moment to push him backward until his back collided with one of the metal beams.

He shivered when one of Arthur’s hands wormed itself under his shirt, caressing his chest and stomach. Danse tilted his head to give Arthur better access to his neck. Each touch of his lips felt like fire. Danse growled when Arthur sucked on the juncture of shoulder and neck just above the collar of his shirt.

“…A-Arthur.”

The other man raised his head, biting his lower lip, his hand still stroking Danse’s skin. He leaned closer and whispered, “Let’s go home. Now.”

Danse nodded, already feeling cold when Arthur pulled away. He took a few steps, eyes still on Danse before he turned and they both broke into a dead run.

They were both panting hard by the time they reached Arthur’s front door. There was the agonising minute of fumbling with the fucking keys before they stumbled inside. The door banged shut and Danse landed on his back on the floor with Arthur sprawled on top of him, kissing him within an inch of his life.

“Shower,” Danse mumbled between kisses.

“Hm,” Arthur concurred.

They somehow made it into the bathroom, cursing under their breath when their wet clothes had of course turned into superglue sticky things that refused to come off easily.

By the time they both stood under the warm spray of the water, they were both hard, hands wrapped around each other’s dick. They kissed sloppily. Arthur moaned into Danse’s mouth when he pressed their cocks together.

“You feel so good,” Arthur panted. He looked at Danse through the curtain of water running over his face. “Can I…I want to suck you off.”

“Yes.” Danse groaned as he watched Arthur crouch down. He blocked the water with his shoulders and watched as Arthur looked up at him. He licked the underside of Danse’s cock from root to tip before he wrapped his lips around the sensitive head and sucked. Danse fingers tightened in Arthur’s hair.

“That’s so hot.” He had to fight the urge to push into the wet heat. But Arthur was already there, taking him in until he hit the back of his throat. He wrapped a hand around the base of Danse’s dick and began to move his head.

“Oh fuck!”

Danse felt Arthur’s other hand on his balls before it slipped further back. Danse moaned like a whore when Arthur started to play with his ass, the tip of a finger slowly slipping inside and still he was sucking him harder.

“I’m gonna come,” Danse wheezed. Arthur let Danse go with a wet pop but his hand was still jerking him off, the finger slipping into his ass to the first knuckle. Danse came with a hoarse shout. The back of his head scraping against the tiles. He thought he would pass out but warm arms came around his waist, holding him up. He could taste himself in Arthur’s mouth when they kissed.

Arthur was grinding his rock hard cock into Danse’s hip until he shifted and pushed his leg between Arthur’s thighs.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Danse whispered into the other’s ear and grinned when Arthur moaned into his neck.

Danse turned in the embrace and braced himself against the tiles, pushing his ass against Arthur’s cock. Arthur growled and plastered himself flat against Danse’s back, his cock riding the crack of Danse’s ass.

“Yeah, like that.”

Arthur pulled him even closer and rutted against him, one hand blindly fumbling for the shower gel. “This might sting a little,” Arthur warned as he coated his dick.

“Don’t care, I want your cock.”

Danse laughed hoarsely when Arthur cursed before he pushed two slippery fingers into him. Danse hissed. He had been right, it did fucking sting but it was nothing compared to the need of having Arthur inside of him.

“Do you want me to stop?” Arthur rasped, still pumping the fingers in and out.

Danse shook his head, the stinging sensation had faded fast. “Fuck me.”

“Oh god.”

Danse hissed when Arthur bit into his shoulder as he slowly eased the thick head of his cock into Danse’s ass. He tried to remember how to breath, to relax until Arthur finally slipped inside. They held still for a moment, both men cursing before Arthur bore steadily forward until he bottomed out.

“Fuck yeah,” Danse moaned when Arthur started to rock into him. Long, slow strokes until he grew bolder the more vocal Danse got. Arthur’s arms snaked underneath Danse’s armpit as he lay into him, fucking Danse into the wall. The lewd sound of flesh on flesh rang through the bathroom. Danse's cock was half-hard again but Arthur slapped his hand away when he reached for it and began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

All Danse could do was moan like a whore and arch his back when he came, coating the wall with his cum. He barely had time to watch the water wash it away when Arthur growled and pulled back.

“No, don’t,” Danse begged. "Don't...wanna feel you."

Arthur made a strangled sound, hands coming around Danse’s hips, pulling his ass back once more before he fucked him hard and fast. Danse leaned his forehead against the back of his hand as he felt the pulsing of Arthur’s cock and the other’s cry when he came with a hoarse shout. Arthur leaned heavily against Danse’s back, arms holding on tight for dear life. Danse felt as if he could fly. They stood under the warm spray for several more minutes, swaying slightly and almost dozing before Arthur’s cock slipped out. Danse felt cum trickle down the back of his ass and thigh.

He hummed in pleasure when Arthur’s hand wandered over his ass and down, washing him gently until all traces of what they had just done disappeared down the plug hole. Danse turned and rested his arms on Arthur’s shoulders. When their eyes met, there was this feeling again. The feeling as if they were the only two people on the planet and nothing else mattered.

“I love you.”

“I know,” Arthur replied, leaning in for a soft kiss. When they broke apart, Arthur turned the shower off before he touched his forehead to Danse’s. “I think I’ve known for a long time. And I think I was waiting for you.”

“I’m sorry,” Danse squeezed his eyes shut and pulled Arthur closer. “I didn’t want to lose my best friend. The thought of you despising me for-uhm…”

“Doesn’t matter any more. You’re here with me now,” Arthur whispered before he pressed his lips to Danse’s in a simple kiss. “Stay with me?”

Danse nodded, pressing his face into Arthur’s cheek.

“Forever?”

Danse jerked his head back and looked up, mouth slack, eyes wide. Arthur was worrying his lower lip while gently combing his fingers through Danse’s hair.

“Gods, do you know what you’re-“ Danse began.

“Yes.”

Danse swallowed hard, his eyes were stinging and his heart seemed to be trying to escape his chest but he somehow managed to say, “Yes, I want to. I want to stay. Here. With you.”

“Yes?” Arthur smiled

Danse smile turned into a chuckle before he kissed Arthur again until they were both shivering. “We’re getting cold, let’s get out of here.”

They towelled each other off, grinning like stupid idiots whenever they caught each other’s eye before they shuffled into the living room and settled down on the sofa, reminiscent of the position they had woken up in in the morning, although it was Arthur who was lying on his back this time and Danse sprawled on top. It already felt natural, as if they had done it a thousand times before.

The storm was still raging outside. Wrapped in each other’s arms, they watched the flashes of lightning for a few minutes while Arthur combed his fingers through Danse’s locks.

“Have you…have you been with a man before?”

Danse felt the chuckle under his cheek more than actually hearing it. “That good, hn?”

He slapped Arthur’s thigh in retaliation and said nothing.

“What? Are you jealous if I say yes?”

Danse tried to bury his face in Arthur’s chest, muffling his reply. 

“I didn’t catch that.”

Danse lifted his head and shifted until his nose touched Arthur’s. “Yes.”

Heat coiled in his gut when Arthur grinned at him. The bastard left him hanging for all of thirty seconds before he bit his lower lip and replied, “No. Only you. But I’ve had a couple of girlfriends who were a bit more, uhm, adventurous in the sack. I learned by example if you will.”

Danse raised an eyebrow and Arthur squirmed a little before he said, “They were into strap-ons and stuff.”

The second eyebrow joined its twin on Danse’s forehead. “And did you like it?”

He laughed when he saw the blush across Arthur’s nose. “Yes?” he replied a bit sheepishly.

“Tell me what you liked,” Danse asked, leaning in to leave soft kisses from the bridge of Arthur’s nose, over the marred cheek and down to his ear and neck all the while listening to Arthur recall how they had made him suck their plastic cocks while they sucked him off in turn. How they had played with his ass before making him bend over the bed and fucked him into the mattress.

Danse felt Arthur getting hard as he talked. By the time Arthur explained how one of them had once sat on his face and fucked his mouth, Danse’s lips were hovering over Arthur’s dick. He breathed over the tip before he dipped down and sucked on Arthur’s balls instead, coaxing a delicious whine from Arthur’s throat, and Danse knew then he would never get tired of hearing these sounds, of seeing Arthur come undone under him.

“Would you let me do the same?” Danse asked, brushing his chin against the side of Arthur’s cock.

“Fuck yes!” Arthur was panting.

“You would?” Danse licked the side of Arthur’s dick.

“Yes!”

Danse straightened up and hovered on all fours over Arthur, looking him in the eyes. “I want to straddle your chest and fuck your mouth. Will you let me?”

“Fuck, come here already,” Arthur growled, scooting a bit further down to give Danse room.

Danse braced his hands on the edge of the Prydwen, his legs on either side of Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur held the root of Danse’s dick and gave the head a kiss before he opened his mouth and let him inside until he gagged.

“Keep your hand on me so I don’t go too far,” Danse panted as he carefully rocked in again. “That’s it. Oh fuck.”

It seemed with each thrust Arthur relaxed more, the grip shifted, allowing Danse to go deeper. He nearly came when Arthur swallowed around him.

How had this happened? Only last night he had thought he could never have this and now Arthur was choking on his cock, taking him almost all the way. A hand came to rest on Danse’s ass, urging him to go faster.

“Bossy,” Danse groaned and began to speed up.

“I’m gonna come,” Danse warned and tried to pull back, but Arthur seemed to have other plans, fingers digging into Danse’s ass, keeping him in place.

“Fuck!”

Arthur let out a groan and then hummed around the flesh in his mouth. Danse’s body developed a mind of his own. He fucked the tight heat without restraint until he felt his balls lifting before he saw stars and spent himself down Arthur’s throat with a hoarse shout.

When he had enough command over himself to pull back, Arthur was still sucking and licking him before he planted a last kiss on Danse’s cock and only then did he remove the hand from Danse’s ass.

“Oh fuck, you’re amazing,” Danse moaned as he scooted back and bent down to kiss Arthur on the lips, tasting himself. Arthur’s eyes were burning as if he had a fever. He looked flushed, hot, and despite everything Danse’s cock twitched.

“I’ll never get enough seeing you like this,” Danse groaned, wrapping his hand around Arthur’s cock and jerking him off with fast twists of his wrist. There was no teasing this time, no art, just the heat and the need to see his friend come undone for him. It didn’t take long before Arthur arched off the sofa, coming between their bodies when Danse whispered, “Come for me.”

He watched as his friend’s head tilted back, exposing his neck, all the muscles in his body flexed.

“You’re beautiful like this.” Danse murmured and smiled when Arthur attempted to chuckle while still gulping in air.

They lay next to each other for a few minutes, just gently exploring each other’s skin.  

“I’ve never fucked on the Prydwen before,” Arthur admitted.

Danse frowned. “How is that even possible? I mean she’s right here and-“

“I love this couch. It’s my special place, it’s where I feel at home.” Arthur explained.

Danse tried to digest what his friend had just said. “But we just-“

“Yeah. It’s because I feel you’re my home too.” Arthur looked at him, no trace of irony on his face.

Danse felt a blush spread over his features which was ridiculous but somehow what Arthur had just confessed felt more intimate than anything they had done in the last two hours.

“Oh…” Danse had no words to express how he felt in that moment, he had to trust his lips and hands to do the talking for him, explaining to Arthur that he was his whole world, and that he would love him as long as Arthur would let him.

They just kissed for a long time until Arthur was about to get up, but Danse put a hand on his chest and commanded him to lay still while he went to the bathroom to fetch a warm wash cloth to clean them both off before he went back to toss it into the hamper.

“You’re such a neat freak,” Arthur teased, smiling as he watched Danse’s naked ass from the sofa as the other man raided the kitchen.

“I’m organised,” Danse replied when he returned to the couch with food and drinks. “There’s nothing-“

_“Always Nuka Cola.”_

Danse sighed and picked his phone off the end table while drinking a soda straight out of the bottle. He sat back on the couch, looked at the message, and choked on his drink. It had been a group text sent to everyone in the BOS including Arthur’s dad down in D.C.

_“Quick update from Arthur Maxson. I want you all to know that I love Danse and we are together. Business as usual but we’ll be on leave for the next ten days or so because he’s moving in with me. I trust you can manage without us for a couple of weeks. Kells, Ingram, you’re in charge. You can text me if there is an emergency. And only then, understood? Arthur out.”_

Danse dropped his phone, picked the bag of chips out of Arthur’s hand and kissed the self-satisfied smirk off his face. It didn’t take long before Arthur was inside him again, and Danse only thought to complain about the mess they had made with the open bag of chips long after they had woken up from a brief nap.

*~*

Two days later they had already managed to bring most of Danse’s stuff into their house. Danse had his own bedroom, though it only served as a storage unit for his more personal possessions.

_“Always Nuka Cola.”_

“Ignore it,” Arthur said as he walked back from the kitchen with two beers.

Danse looked up at him, a sheepish expression on his face.

Arthur cocked his head. “They’ll text me if it’s urgent, anything else can fucking wait.” He pointedly took the phone out of Danse’s hand and replaced it with a bottle of Gwinnett.

_“Always Nuka Cola.”_

“How do you turn this damn thing off?”

“Here lemme just-“

“I said don’t read- humpf.”

But Danse had already swiped his finger over the screen. He read the message and chuckled. “It’s from Haylen.”

“Well, what is it?”

Danse pressed the off button and tossed the mobile on the table. “Never mind.”

“She ignored my orders, I want to know what it is.” Arthur insisted.

Danse smirked at him before he took a swig of his beer. But he knew Arthur wouldn’t let this go so he put the bottle down and said. “She just said, I told you so.”

“Something tells me that wasn’t all of it,” Arthur narrowed his eyes over the rim of his beer.

“She reminded me that when in doubt I should always cross the line with you and she would be disappointed if I could already walk straight again.”

It was worth it if only to see Arthur choke on his beer. Danse cackled and slapped him on the back.

“Remind me to give her a raise,” Arthur spluttered, trying to cough and smirk at the same time.

They grinned at each other before Danse leaned back until he could settle against Arthur’s chest and sighed happily.

“So, Netflix?”

Arthur nodded, briefly kissing the crown of Danse’s head, before he pressed the remote button.

“Netflix.”

The End


	2. Here is to Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt asking for "Marry me" with Arthur and Danse.

“Come on, Haylen, chug, chug, chug, chug- whoo-hoo!”

The bar erupted in cheers when Haylen slammed the pint glass on the sticky counter. She was flushed and panting hard, but pride and a lot of - I told you so - was in her glare which was directed at Rhys who leaned next to her with a tiny smirk around the usually grim line of his mouth.

“Well?” Haylen coughed.

Rhys smacked his lips and rolled his eyes. “Alright, I admit, you can hold your own, Doc. Happy now?”

Haylen wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve before she straightened up and stepped so close to the man, they were breathing the same air.

“Pay up!”

Rhys crossed his arms in front of his chest and scooted a few inches backward along the counter. It seemed it was his turn to look flushed.

“What? Here? Now? In front of-“

“Come on, Rhys!” came the shouts from the other crew members. “Yeah, pay up! Pay, pay, pay!”

“What did I miss?” Danse whispered in Arthur’s ear when he returned from the bathroom.

“Haylen downed a pint of Bobrov’s Best, and now Rhys has to kiss her, but it seems he is chicken,” Arthur grinned over his shoulder.

Danse looked in the direction of the counter where Rhys had gone crimson while Haylen advanced on him like a predator.

“Shit, he bit off more than he can chew. I gotta stop this-“

Arthur frowned, “What? He lost fair and square. It’s just a kiss.”

“You don’t understand, he was raised in a weird cult and some things stuck, like no PDA with anyone but your spouse.”

Arthur’s eyebrows rose, “What, seriously? How do you know?”

“When you’re on guard duty, hours can be long and dull, so we talked. I doubt anyone else knows, not even Haylen, or else she’d have never gone for this.” Danse was watching the scene at the counter. Everyone was still cheering but Haylen was starting to look pissed.

“Then why did he-“ Arthur began to ask.

“Because he is drunk, and he has a huge crush on Haylen, and his mouth has a tendency to run away from him. Excuse me!” Danse pushed his way to the front and inserted himself between Haylen and Rhys.

“Hey, that was fun! Everyone - round on me!”

The prospect of a free drink quickly shifted the crowd’s attention and Danse had a chance to steer Haylen and Rhys away from the bar to a quieter spot in the back. He noticed they were both stumbling a bit.

“Rhys-,” Danse started but was cut off by Haylen.

She poked Rhys in the chest. “You’re a fucking coward and a cheat!”

“I’m not!”

“Am I so repulsive that you can’t even follow through on a small bet?”

Rhys’s eyes widened. “Oh fuck, God no! It’s just- You wouldn’t understand!”

“Oh? Try me!”

“Attention!” Arthur said in his best commanding tone. Reflexes kicked in and Rhys and Haylen went rigid before their brains could tell them they were off duty at an office party.

“Let me get this straight. If my information is correct, you,” Arthur pointed at Rhys, “are refusing to pay up on religious grounds, is that right?”

Rhys looked at Danse who returned the hurt stare with, “Would you rather I had let him think you’re a coward?”

“No,” Rhys grumbled, “but it’s just…it’s embarrassing, okay? I don’t even follow the teachings but it’s just so…” He gestured helplessly with his hands until he caught sight if Haylen’s face.

“You could have told me,” she replied reproachfully. “Thanks. Now I’m feeling even more like an idiot than I did two minutes ago.” She made to leave but Arthur caught her arm and dragged her back into their little circle.

“Well then, the solution is simple,” Arthur proclaimed.

“It is?” The other three asked in unison.

“You have to get married. Right now!”

Danse shrugged off the shock first. “Arthur, this is ridiculous.”

“Is it? As I see it, the only way to save both their honour is for Rhys to kiss her right here and now. And the only way he will do it, is if they are married.”

“But sir…” Rhys tried and was cut off when Arthur shouted, “Hey Vadim! I have two lovebirds here who want to be united in the spirit of the… Spirit!”

The bar erupted in loud cheers again. Arthur had slung his arms around Rhys’s and Haylen’s shoulders, giving them no other choice than to walk with him to where Vadim was manning the counter. Danse followed in their wake, shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

The bartender put on a solemn expression. “Are you sure?” He eyeballed Rhys and Haylen who looked like frightened schoolchildren rather than eager lovebirds.

They both eyed Arthur who was still hugging them both a little too tightly. They briefly caught each other’s eyes before they turned as one to Vadim and slowly nodded.

“And who will witness this joyous occasion?”

Arthur let go of Rhys and Haylen to grab Danse’s wrist and held their arms up, “We will!” Their was a chorus of yeahs from the crowd.

“Wonderful!” Vadim slapped a leather-bound ledger on the counter.

“Just a few formalities.” He extracted a fancy piece of paper with a big golden seal on it and put it on front off the couple together with a surprisingly nice fountain pen.

He pointed to the dotted lines. “Sign here, and print name here. Date of birth here.” With a last look at the still smiling Arthur, Rhys and Haylen signed.

“Isn’t that a bit much for a joke?” Danse whispered in Arthur’s ear.

“Psst. It’s good fun. I’ve seen him do it before. We can hang the license on our wall in the office.”

The wall was a physical narrative of the BOS team achievements, jokes, memorable occasions, pictures of those who had come and gone. It was their way of remembering that a lot of them may not have family, but they had each other and a purpose.

There was a lot of love on that wall. For instance, a picture of Danse and Arthur’s one year anniversary. They had a little party in the field because it coincided with an important mission. The picture showed Danse in full combat gear kissing a laptop screen with Arthur’s face on Skype.

Danse smirked. “You’re crazy.”

“Yeah?” Arthur grinned back, “But you love me anyway.”

Danse sighed, “Gods help me, I do. What?” he asked when Arthur’s face turned serious.

“What?” Danse asked, heat coiling in his gut when Arthur sank down on one knee, still holding his hand.

“Will you marry me? Right here and now?”

There was that moment again as if they were the only two people on the planet. No rowdy crowd, no old fashioned rock n’ roll blaring from the ancient music box, just him and Arthur, and nothing else mattered.

“Yes,” Danse heard himself say and watched Arthur straighten up and smile at him softly.

“Yes?”

“Let’s do it.” Danse pulled Arthur close but mindful of their audience, didn’t kiss him. Besides he didn’t trust himself to be able to stop at kissing at this point.

Without breaking eye-contact, Arthur shouted, “Hey Vadim, it’s a double wedding.”

The bar went nuts. There were shouts of joy and congratulations before someone started to sing an old Irish wedding tune and everyone else joined in at the chorus.

Danse and Arthur filled in their own licence and Rhys and Haylen signed as witnesses. Danse thought it was all a bit too serious but he was too happy to comment because Arthur had asked him to spend his life with him - joke or no joke - he knew he would not have asked if he hadn’t meant it.

They had been best friends for ten years before they got together two years ago. Like all couples they had their ups and downs, but Danse had known from the beginning that this was it. Forever and ever, and it looked like Arthur felt the same.

“One more thing - is minor detail. But, law of Massachusetts says you need to wait three days but since we’re all agreed this is true love, can I get consent to backdate application form?” Vadim asked.

Everyone in the bar drunkenly agreed. It briefly crossed Danse’s mind that he had never had to file an application form for a joke before, but the thought was overwhelmed by the happy buzz of pretend marrying his boyfriend. Arthur had always been very open about their relationship but Danse still got a kick out of it every time.

“Excellent, excellent! I just need to put on vestment and then we start.”

“A bit much for a bet, don’t you think, boss?” Rhys mumbled at Danse.

“Hey, you got us into this mess in the first place!” Haylen hissed.

“I did? Maxson was the one who-“

“Careful now, it’s my wedding day and I don’t want to spend my wedding night in a cell because I punched one of my employee’s lights out - on his wedding day no less.” Arthur grinned at Rhys like a shark. “Besides from the look on her face,” he motioned with his chin toward Haylen, “your future Missus will eat me for breakfast if I deprive her of her own wedding night.”

“Damn straight, I will!” Haylen confirmed which made all four of them laugh.

“Gods, I love you,” Rhys confessed.

“I love you too,” Haylen mumbled, a slight blush across the bridge of her nose.

Danse was distracted when Arthur pressed his nose into Danse’s cheek, planting a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Told you it would work out,” he whispered into Danse’s ear.

Vadim returned, wearing a ridiculous looking purple coat and triangular hat but his expression was very solemn.

“Friends, we have come together to witness union of Rhys and Haylen, and Arthur and…,” Vadim glanced at his notes.

“Just Danse is fine.”

“Danse, it is. Arthur and Danse. If anyone here has any objections, they should speak up now or shut the fuck up forever.”

Arthur turned and glared at the crowd. Danse caught how Quinlan’s mouth shut with an audible clack. It made him smile. The man was an old friend of Jonathan Maxson’s and had never approved of Arthur and Danse’s relationship for unknown reasons. Danse had his suspicions but nothing to back it up.

He reached for Arthur’s hand and entwined their fingers before he raised Arthur’s knuckles to his lips and kissed them softly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Quinlan make a half-turn and down his drink in one go. Point made!

“Very good. Now Haylen, do you take Rhys as your lawfully wedded spouse?”

“I do.”

“And Rhys, do you-“

“I do,” Rhys answered too quickly which caused a roar of laughter from the crowd, but for once he didn’t seem to mind. Haylen grinned at him.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Vadim quipped.

“And you, two?”

“I do,” Arthur and Danse replied in unison.

“Well, then, by the power invested in me by ULC, I hereby pronounce you spouses in name of love. You may kiss your significant other now.”

Danse cupped Arthur’s cheek and softly pressed their lips together. It was a sweet, almost chaste kiss. “I love you,” Arthur whispered against Danse’s lips.

“I love you too.”  Danse hugged his husband. “But I’m keeping my name,” which made Arthur laugh.

They parted just in time to see Rhys pull Haylen into his arms and kissing her in front of everyone like he was supposed to have done an hour ago. The room cheered and clapped.

They all shook hands and took selfies with half the crowd before Arthur shouted, “Open bar on me until sunset,” and the room went nuts. A bit quieter, he thanked Vadim for his service and promised to come by to settle the tab in a few days.

“Going on honeymoon?” The bartender/minister waggled his eyebrows. He was mixing drinks still wearing his vestments.

“Something like that,” Arthur confirmed before he pulled Danse toward the exit.

“Don’t forget this!” Vadim shouted and pushed the marriage certificate into Danse’s hand before he was dragged outside.

When they got into Arthur’s BMW, they caught sight of Rhys and Haylen getting a cab.

“The driver is going to get a show,” Arthur chuckled.

“Can you blame them? They have been sniffing around each other for almost a year now.”

Arthur was about to turn the ignition when Danse said, “Hey wait, are you okay to drive?”

He got look for his efforts, “We’ve been married for ten minutes and already you’re nagging me."

Predictably, Danse was unfazed. “Are you fit to drive?”

“Yes, Officer Danse, I had one Gwinnett tonight.”

Danse just raised an eyebrow.

“I’m fine. Do you really think I would risk my husband’s life, let alone my own when I’m on my way to my wedding night?”

Danse fanned himself with the certificate and pretended to think, “Fair point. On your way, sir.”

“Why thank you, Officer.”

While they were driving, Danse inspected the fancy piece of paper Vadim had given him. It looked very official. The headline read Universal Life Church.

Danse fished his phone out of his pocket and googled it. Connection was slow so it took all the way to their home before the browser finally got him some answers.

Still reading, Danse got out of the car and followed Arthur inside.

“Arthur…”

“Yes, love.”

“Arthur, uhm, we’re married.”

Arthur closed the door and locked it. He turned around and regarded his new spouse with a hooded look.

His gaze raked up and down Danse’s body, “Yes, I know.”

“No, listen to me. We. Are. Married.” Something in Danse’s voice gave him pause.

“What do you mean?” He looked at Danse’s panicked face and then at the paper in his hand and the still glowing phone.

“What?” Arthur asked again.

“It’s legal. This is a ULC marriage licence. We are legally married.”

Arthur took the phone and paper out of Danse’s unresisting hands and read the information for himself. He looked at Danse and back at the screen before he went to his desk and turned on his Mac.

They spent the next 30 minutes researching online, only to discover that, no, this was not a joke, and yes, they were legally and officially husband and husband.

Danse turned to Arthur and swallowed before he said, “Like I said, I’m keeping my name.”

When Arthur didn’t laugh, Danse quickly added, “Let’s see how we can undo this mess, shall we? There has to be-”

Arthur pulled Danse into his lap and kissed him. When they came up for air, Arthur declared, “There is nothing that needs to be fixed.”

Danse could feel his stomach drop like it had when they had kissed the first time during the storm. “Do you-“

“Yes. My answer is yes. Do you?”

Danse took Arthur’s face between his hands before replied, “I do.”

When they lay in each other’s arms later - much later, happy and sated - Arthur started to laugh.

“What?” Danse asked.

When his husband kept giggling, he asked again, “What? Come on, tell me!”

“Rhys and Haylen!” Arthur spluttered.

“Oh no!” Danse hadn’t even thought of them. Too wrapped up in his own happiness to consider that they might not take it as well as he and Arthur had done.

“We need to tell them.” Danse fished for his phone on the bedside table but Arthur snatched his arm away and rolled them until he was on top, pinning Danse to the mattress.

“No, let them enjoy their honeymoon. They have a year of pent up emotions to get out of their system. I doubt they’d even answer the phone anyway.”

“Hn. I guess you’re right. Hey, I’ve been in love with you since you were 18, do I get to make up for that?”

Arthur looked at him, biting his lower lip. “I’ll tell you a secret.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve been in love with you since I woke up in my hospital room and that handsome officer, covered in my blood, sat there, watching over me, holding my hand, and telling me everything will be okay.”

Danse was speechless. They had never really talked about when their feelings had changed. Danse had always assumed Arthur had turned to him only after Nora had gone to Washington. Clearly, he had been wrong.

“What? But you were-“

“13? Yes. And you were 19. I knew it the moment I woke up and saw you again. But I wasn’t stupid, I also knew you wouldn’t see me as anything but a kid, so I locked it away.”

Danse bit his lower lip. “Arthur, I-“

“I’ve loved you from day one, Danse. And I will love you on the last day, never doubt that.”

Danse had to fight back tears. “I won’t.”

“Good. Here is to forever,” Arthur said and kissed him.

The End.


End file.
